


keep you company

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: Beside him, the hot guy from accounting shifted, and Alec was aware that he had just discussed hiring paid companionship in front of a near-total stranger.Team: GreenBingo Square: Fake Dating





	keep you company

 

 

Alec knew he needed a date to the company picnic where his parents would attend and ask him all kinds of nosy-ass questions about his tragic state of singledom.

He was manfully complaining about it to Izz on the phone while stepping into the elevator. “I just need a date, Iz. I can’t go through this again.”

“You could maybe hire a hooker?” she suggested helpfully over the phone.

“Oh, my God!” Alec said, “I’m not hiring a prostitute.”

Beside him, the hot guy from accounting shifted and Alec was aware that he had just discussed hiring paid companionship in front of a near-total stranger.

“Izzy,” Alec whispered into his phone, “I have to go.” He tucked his phone into his back pocket and gave the other man a quick, tight smile.

“I, uh, heard about your troubles,” the man said.

“Oh, shit--” Alec started.

“No, no. I just, I don’t have a date to the company picnic either,” he said. “I hate going alone, people always try to fix me up with their daughters or sons.”

“Yeah?” Alec eyed the guy; he could see why.

“I was just thinking that we could go together. You know, pretend.”

“That might work,” Alec said hesitantly.

“My name’s Magnus,” he said, thrusting his hand forward.

Alec took his hand, strong and frim, in his and said, “Alec.”

Magnus ducked his head adorably. “I know, I’ve seen you around.”

“Yeah?”

He dropped Alec’s hand. “I should give you my number.” He pulled out a small business card from his pocket and handed it to Alec.

“Yeah, so I’ll call you later? We can discuss how we’re going to play this?”

“Sure,” Magnus said as they reached the second floor. Just before the doors closed behind him, he said, “Just stay away from the hookers, okay?”

Alec dropped his head in embracement, listening to the sound of Magnus’ warm laughter trickling down the hall.

 


End file.
